


helpless! (down for the count, and i'm drownin' in 'em)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Poor Grace, bc WHY NOT?, filipina grace, stuck with these idiots, teenagers being dumb as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Grace knows things. Ok? She didn't spend the better half of her life struggling with people noticing her, for her to not know things. And yes, her social cue meter is… trash to be completely honest, but she knows what behavior Marisol usually displays, and what behavior Mikey usually displays.This, whatever it is, is not their usual behavior.- or a fic in which marisol and mikey are dumb, and poor grace is the in between man - woman? whatever works for you.
Relationships: Grace Li & Mikey Gutierrez, Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Kudos: 39





	helpless! (down for the count, and i'm drownin' in 'em)

**Author's Note:**

> hehe yes the title is a hamilton reference. 
> 
> grace deserves better than this mess. mikey babe just talk to marisol. 
> 
> bob the taco guy makes an appearance bc why not?

Grace knows things. Ok? She didn't spend the better half of her life struggling with people noticing her, for her to  _ not _ know things. And yes, her social cue meter is… trash to be completely honest, but she knows what behavior Marisol usually displays, and what behavior Mikey usually displays. 

_ This _ , whatever it is, is not their usual behavior. 

She notes this down as she watches Marisol twist a strand of hair around her finger while talking to some football player. Mikey looks beyond pissed off, and Grace knows that whatever this is, it will be a disaster. She closes her locker with a sigh, quietly mumbling a hail mary as she walks over to Mikey. 

"You ok?" She asks as she walks over to him, "Absolutely fucking fantastic.  _ Everything _ is just absolutely fucking fantastic." Mikey grumbles, and Grace doesn't always understand social cues, but she gets that one loud and clear: don't ask me about this because I'm beyond pissed off right now. 

Mikey doesn’t swear - something everyone else in their friend group thinks is the weirdest thing ever, but Grace kind of likes it. It’s nice being able to talk to someone without 80 fucks in their sentence. 

He’s usually nice to chat with. But Mikey doesn’t seem very chatty right now though. She starts speaking before she can stop herself. "Ok then.. you coming to the carnival tomorrow?" Mikey just glares at her. She fiddles with the material of her skirt as she watches him stare at Marisol and the football player - who she's pretty sure is about to die. 

"Ok buddy." She says, grabbing Mikey's shoulders and pulling him away from the scene before them. "No more glaring. Let's get some tacos. You like tacos!" They walk to the courtyard together, Mikey still clearly pissed, and Grace confused. Even Bob the taco guy looks concerned. 

“You ok man?” Bob asks, and Grace quickly does the don’t bring that up hand motion which thank god, Bob gets. “Here,” he says, handing three tacos to Mikey. “You look like you’ll be needing it bata.” Grace smiles at him, and he winks at her before pointing up and making prayer hands. She rolls her eyes at him, grabbing her debit card and quickly paying for her and Mikey’s tacos. 

They go and sit down at one of the benches, and Mikey huffs as he unwraps his taco and bites down. Grace closes her eyes, before speaking. “Ok out with it. What is going on between you and Marisol that’s making you act like this?” Mikey looked down at his hands, before shrugging. 

“Uh uh. You’ve been glaring daggers at everyone all day. Out with it.” She put emphasis on every word, glaring at Mikey who sighed, placing his food down before responding. “We sort of got into a fight.” Grace raised an eyebrow at him. Mikey and Marisol were probably the most coupley not couple she’d ever met. 

“I know!” Mikey said, as he ran a hand through his hair. “Some guy keeps flirting with her, and I told her to just tell him that she has a boyfriend because y’know, I’ve been thinking we’re a thing, and she said no.” Grace stared at him, confusion written on her face. “Apparently we aren’t dating, which doesn’t make any sense since we kissed and we went on like 4 dates during summertime. I guess that wasn’t enough.” He was pouting now, and Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Mikey…” She began, and he looked at her. “Stop being a dumbass, and tell her that you want to be her boyfriend instead of assuming that you are.” He stared at her confusedly. “What?” He said, and she rolled her eyes again, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear as she began to explain. “Marisol said no, because you haven’t been clear about your wants. You might think you’re being obvious about wanting to be her boyfriend, but let’s be honest, Marisol as much as I love her dearly, can be quite stupid. You have to outright say it.”

Mikey looked away, his eyebrows furrowed. Grace waited for it to click, examining her nails.  _ “Oh.”  _ Mikey said, and she laughed. God, this was like some fanfic. Mikey bit his lip before looking at her again. “Do you really think?” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Grace was nodding. “Just do it dumbass.” 

He smiled at her, taking another large bite out of his taco, quickly wiping his face, before leaning down and kissing Grace’s cheek as he stood up. “Thanks Gracie.” She smiled back at him as he ran off, presumably to find Marisol. 

See, Grace knows things. Maybe not all the things, but she does know things. 


End file.
